Twisted Lies
by xXx-Nagini-xXx
Summary: Bella has many issues including: Her love for Lord Voldemort, her fighting with Snape and Lucius, being stalked by Nagini, and carrying the new heir to Salazar Slytherin. BellaVoldie. Post HBP.
1. IntroductionWarning To Spoiler

This story is about Bella and Voldemort...And the war.

Note: (post HBP) I don't own these Charcters! I give my Salute to J.K.Rowling! And you should too! Also, please review.

Warning: SPOILERS! Do not read this if you haven't finished reading the Half-Blood Prince...

Anything else? Nope. Ok, enjoy!


	2. Cat's among the Pixies

"My Lord! My Lord! MY LORD!"

"WHAT!" a man with long black hair and black robes on came running down a dark hallway with a blonde teenage boy. The teen was trying to keep up with the man but the man had already burst through a door at the end of the shadowed hall. The teen came to a halt when he reached the door and leaned, panting against the wall. The room was dark and cold. The only light was coming from a fireplace on the far side of the room. An armchair was standing a few feet away from the fireplace and sitting within it was a pale man, with a snake like face. Lord Voldemort... His red eyes, shinning in the fire light. He held a glare at the man who had ran into the room. A woman was sitting in the corner, plaing with a knife, dragging it across her skin, but carefully enough to not make a cut...she looked up when the man ran in.

"My Lord..." The man gasped, clutching his chest, he was wearing a evil grin and inhaled deeply, insanly...

"Severus..." Voldemort hissed.

"I did it..." For a moment, the Voldemort stared up at him silently. The woman gapped and the teen slid down the wall and sat upon the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Dumbledore..." He hissed. Serverus nodded. Voldemort chuckled darkly. His chuckle began to rise into a manical laugh. The woman looked back and forth between the 2 men, she didn't know whether to laugh or not. Voldemort looked to the woman.

"Bella, come, we must notify the others. On this night, let it be known that if I wasn't the most powerfulist wizard in the world, I am now. With Albus Dumbldore dead, There is nothing that can stop me now."

"Potter..." Came a voice. They all looked at the boy on the floor.

"What?" Voldemort spat.

"Potter. Harry Potter. Can't he stop you?" Voldemort's grin faded and he looked as though he could just walk over and slap the kid.

"Yes, Draco. But Potter is not as Strong as I am. Potter has only the expirence of a 6th year wizard. His power, if he has any, does not compare to mine." He paused for a minute. "Draco. Did I not tell you to dispose of that fool, Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Then why did Serverus just tell me that he did it?"

"Because he did."

"But it was your mission...Not Severus's."

"I know, but I...I couldn't kill him. So Professor Snape did it."

"Why couldn't you?"

"I...donno...I guess I just backed out at the last minute."

"Well, as long as you are my Death Eater, make sure it never happens again. There will be a price to pay if you do. I will not punish you this time. As it was your first time, but the next time..." He stared down at Draco without saying anymore. Draco nodded and looked at the floor. "Come Bella." And with anouther word, Voldemort left the room with Bella and Snape at his heels.

"You didn't break the vow..." Bella said in a hushed tone. Snape looked at her.

"No. I didn't. I wasn't gonna put Narcissa's life or mine at risk. I never liked Dumbledore anyway...Always commenting on how Potter was his favorite student...Potter this and Potter that...God, I'm glad I killed him...Makes the world a better place."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not breaking the vow of course! I know I complain about Narcissa too much, and everyone may think I hate her, but she's my sister. I wouldnt kill her if I wanted."

"Well...you're welcome." He smiled at her and then suddely and without warning, Voldemort stopped dead. Bella almost walked into him but caught herself at the last minute.

"Serverus...where are the others?" Snape squinted for a second, and hesitated.

"They were right behind us when we left."

"They should be back now, shouldn't they?"

"I guess..."

"Then why aren't they?" All was silent until a loud crack broke the silence and then more shouting and cheering. Voldemort whipped around and headed off at a stride to where the sound was coming from. He led Snape and Bella down the stairs and into the living room. A group of hooded and masked people stood in the room, cheering, peeling off their robes and masks. A scrubby looking man with long brown hair howled. Bella and Snape leanes over the railing and watched them, grinning. Voldemort walked down the rest of the steps and held up his hand to silence them all. They all fell to the ground on their knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. The howling man didn't but he started to lick off the blood that was dripping down his arm.

"Snape has just informed me of what had happened and I must say that I am pleased to a great extent. You all will be rewarded later, but for now, we celebrate." He waved his hand and the room was filled with food and drinks of all sorts, more chairs appeared and the other hooted and cried out in excitement. Bella and ran down the stairs. Snape followed and joined in with the others. Bella confronted Voldemort and he grinned.

"Bella, isn't this great? Finally, my wizarding world will be mine...I will have everyone kneeling before me and obeying my commands. I wil finally have my chance to become immortal and-" As he said all of this, he looked off and stared into space as though he was picturing it in his head.

"Master..." Bella groaned. He stopped and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to speak with you." He stared at her for a moment then nodded. He led her upstairs and into an empty room. He closed the door and turned to her.

"Tell me." She frowned and hesitated.

"Well...it's just...I'm worried."

"What? Why? This is a great and historic moment, Bella...How can you be-?"

"No. I'm worried about you." He stopped and gapped.

"...Me?" She nodded.

"Look, remember last year when we got back from the Ministry of Magic and I was crying and you asked why, but I didn't want to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Well, the reason I didn't tell you was because I was worried that I thought I was gonna lose you again."

"Bella...why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I thought you'd get mad and you were already mad and I didn't want you to get mad at me!"

"Bella, I wouldn't get mad. But...why would you be worried that you would lose me?"

"The same reason why I never went insane in Azkaban and why I'm so devoted to you..."

"...Because you were already insane before you went to Azkaban?"

"No!" She shouted and he glared.

"Then tell me."

"I can't!" She gasped. He could see that she was almost to tears now but he couldn't understand why...

"Why not?"

"Same reason for last time...You're gonna get mad."

"Bella, I'm getting mad only because you're not telling me."

"Fine...just...you promise you won't kill me?"

"I have no reason to."

"Well, when I tell you, I know you'll wanna." He stared at her then glared and growled at her.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing, I just..." He took a step foreward but she back away.

"Don't come near me when I'm gonna tell you!" She shreiked. He gapped at her.

"What is wrong with you today?"

"I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I...-" He was gonna repeat himself when all of a sudden it clicked.

"Dear god don't even say it!" He backed away and started for the door. She leaped foreward and ran in front of him. She blocked the door way.

"Wait...Master, please..."

"Bella! You can't!"

"Master, just listen..."

"No...I've heard enough." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. When he let go, she grabbed his arm in return.

"MASTER!" He stopped and glared at her.

"What?"

"Just tell me why you're mad..."

"Because...There's nothing I can give you in return, Bella. You're my Death Eater, not my lover."

"But I don't need anything from you...just be yourself...You can beat me and scream at me all you want, but I'll still love you."

"What about your husband."

"He's not good enough." He chuckled. "No, I mean...I don't really love him. I only married him becuase I used to love him. Now, we're just so caught up in the war and he's back in Azkaban and things now are just...wrong."

"Exactly...they're wrong." And with that, he pushed her away and opened the door, send a last glare at her and slamming the door in her face.

Bella stayed outside in the graveyard and sat under the statue of the angel of death that leaned up against the Riddle's gravestones. Bella didn't no why, but this was her favorite spot to relax in the whole yard. The black night air chilled quickly. Dementors began to swarm the yard and started to mate. Bella wasn't scared even a bit by these tall, hooded and gruesomely dark creatures. Spending 14 years in Azkaban, she had become used to them and didn't even flinch when the cold air had hit her. She was so numb and was present bodily, but not mentally. She was lost in her own mind, thinking about the events of the early evening. She stared at the ground and wasn't making any noise or movement. In fact, the lack of life in her was so strong that she looked like a pale doll, sitting up against the stone as though her imaginary playmate had placed her there.

_"Bella...why didn't you just tell me?"_

_"Because I thought you'd get mad and you were already mad and I didn't want you to get mad at me!"_

_"Bella, I wouldn't get mad. But...why would you be worried that you would lose me?"_

_"The same reason why I never went insane in Azkaban and why I'm so devoted to you..."_

_"...Because you were already insane before you went to Azkaban?"_

_"No!" _

Still she said, silent and alone, the thoughts and memories racing through her mind. Once or twice, a dementor would glide by, even a single piece of it's long shreaded cloak would touch her arms that she had wrapped around her knees so tight, and she wouldn't even move or flinch. Her eyes became slightly glassy.

_"Then tell me."_

_"I can't!" _

_"Why not?"_

_"Same reason for last time...You're gonna get mad."_

_"Bella, I'm getting mad only because you're not telling me."_

_"Fine...just...you promise you won't kill me?"_

_"I have no reason to."_

_"Well, when I tell you, I know you'll wanna." _

_"What did you do now?"_

_"Nothing, I just..." _

_"Don't come near me when I'm gonna tell you!" _

_"What is wrong with you today?"_

She breathing shallowed and her eyes became swallowed in salty water. Her bottom lip trembled and she was slowly and gradually coming back to life.

_"I...I..." _

_"Yes?"_

_"I...-" _

_"Dear god don't even say it!" _

_"Wait...Master, please..."_

_"Bella! You can't!"_

_"Master, just listen..."_

_"No...I've heard enough." _

_"MASTER!" _

_"What?"_

_"Just tell me why you're mad..."_

_"Because...There's nothing I can give you in return, Bella. You're my Death Eater, not my lover."_

_"But I don't need anything from you...just be yourself...You can beat me and scream at me all you want, but I'll still love you."_

_"What about your husband."_

_"He's not good enough...No, I mean...I don't really love him. I only married him becuase I used to love him. Now, we're just so caught up in the war and he's back in Azkaban and things now are just...wrong."_

_"Exactly...they're wrong." _

Bella suddenly leaned foreward and shouted. Most of the dementors took alarm and turned towards her. She grabbed her hair and pulled and tears streamed down her pale face which was slowly turning a bright red from anger. She kicked at the ground and dust and dirt flew up. She screamed into the silent night and took a fit. And owl took flight out of the old yew tree nearby.

"Stop." Bella choaked back the scream and looked up, her hair strewn acros her face and her mouth open.

"Huh?" She gazed up into her Master's eyes and glared. the moonlight upon her face with her black hair along with that glare gave her the slight look of a crazy person in a looked up physciatric ward.

"I have to talk to you. Now." He hissed. She growled and without saying anything, she disapparated without telling him where she was going.


	3. Love Making

The rain poured down upon the Riddle House's roof top like a storm taking revenge a few nights after Bella's dissapearence. She didn't even return when Voldemort called for her. It was the first time she ever ignored her burning mark. Draco, nor Narcissa, her sister had seen her for days. The atmosphere in the manor was quiet and dull. Voldemort sluched in his favortie chair by the fire, staring mindlessly into the embers. Wormtail was off, serching the domain for the 20 foot long serpent, Nagini, who was apparently off looking for anything good to eat for dinner...Wormtail prayed that he'd find her before she'd find him...Being an animagus rat around a snake that was about 10 times larger than he was, was quite terrifying for him. He'd pray that anytime he was in form, she didn't sneak up upon him and mistake him for her lunch.

Snape was in the kitchen, mixing poisons and potions, stocking up the cabnets with solutions and bottles of draughts. We bent over the cauldron that was sitting upon the stove. His large lose inches away from the rim. Lightning lit up the rooms around the manor and thunder shook the walls. The rain came down more heavily and there was not a a sound except for the thunder, lightning and rain, the simmering cauldron, Wormtail's chirpping calls to Nagini, the fire in the fireplace and Voldemort's depressing sigh. After a few moments of sitting numb by the fire, the clock started to chime. 1...2...3...4 times...

_Why wasn't Bella answering my calls? _Voldemort thought to himself... 6...7...8... I know I upset her, but she just doesn't understand... 10...11...

and when the last chime struck, for 12 o'clock, it left the house in a stuppor, silent and cold, dark and alone, untill Voldemort's thoughts were interrupted by a ear splitting crush of lightning outside his window and the sound of the doors downstairs bursting open. He jumped up quickly, his heart racing along with his mind. Adrenaline forced him to go off at a run and head for the stairs. He came to a complete stop when he saw the doors were open. The rain was flying in but he didn't care. A tal l dark, hooded figure stood with it's arms outstreached, holding the doors open. He stared at the figure and heard footsteps running. Wormtail came running up behind Voldemort and Snape came in from a door off to the side at the bottom of the stairs. The figure dropped it's arms and took a step inside the hall. Voldemort walked down the stairs and as he came closer to the intruder, he noticed...it had breasts and long hair...He grinned and crossed his arms.

"You decided to come back?" She walked over to him and fell to her knees. She looked up and from under the hood, Bella's wet, pale, and gaunt face stared back at him with fear and sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She choaked. She started to cry and he bent down and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She fell into his arm and cried into his shoulder. He waved to the others to carry on with what they were doing before and they departed from the scene. Voldemort apprated back upstairs with Bella still leaning on him. He escorted her into his private chambers and sat her down upon the bed and kept his arm around her. He wasn't used to comforting others and supporting them but this was different, for the first time in his life, he actually felt a bit guilty.

"Stop...Bella, please..." Her sobs continued and he got uncomfortable. "Bella...listen...I'm sorry about before. I know I upset you, but you have to understand that I can't be with you. It's not that I don't wanna...If I had the chance, I would take you, but Bella, It's just that You won't be able to handle me. I'd be too much for you. I have too much power and I won't be able to protect you while this war still is going on...I'm too caught up in things." She looked up, her sobbing stopped now but she looked as if they could pour down her face at any moment again.

"I already said that you don't have to do anything. You don't have to give me anything...just continue what you're doing. But I just wanna be with you...by your side forever...Tell me what to do and I'll do it...but I wanna be your wife...I can have your child...your heir...help you continue the Slytherin line...the pureblood line-"

"Bella...there are things about me that you don't know...I already told you this, but-"

"Then tell me, it's not like I'd hate you...nothing you say can stop me from loving you."

"Bella...remember when you were complain about when Potter said that I was a Half-Blood?"

"Yes..." The tone in her voice was slightly vulnerable...like she knew what was coming.

"I am a Half-Blood, Bella. I've been lying to everyone...even you. I only made it up because I was ashamed to be one. I was in Slythein and being the heir of him and being a Half-blood at the same time was insulting to me."

"But...I don't care what you are...I just..." And with that, she let out a growl that was full of frustration and anger. Automatically, to shut her up, Voldemort grabbed her chin and forced her head to face him.

"Stop!" He hissed dangerously. "You can be with me, as long as you don't bother the hell outta me..."

"But I never do!"

"Think about that again..."

"But-"

"Just think about it...and you must also promise not to try and seduce me when I'm pissed off, It will only make maters worse and you don't want me to take my anger out on you." She shook her head.

"I think I know what to do...At least I think." He nodded and let go of her. He hesitated for a moment, then kissed her. She held her breath for a moment, then gave into him. He sucked on her tongue for a while, she opened her eyes and saw that he was gazing into her eyes. She was loving every moment of it. _But was he...?_

He pulled away and breathed for a moment, his hand tangling itself in her hair. He sighed.

"Maybe we should wait till later...we can come back up here after the party...you can go downstairs and join the others for now, ill be down in a while... I just need sometime to think." She frowned and got up. She retreated to the door and looked back at him before closing it.

"Where did you come from?"

"I donno."

"You don't know?"

"No." Bella stood in the middle of the room and stared at the others who were talking and laughing while getting drunk. Alecto was standing beside her, watching her with curiosity.

"Bella, you alright?" The room was spinning, and for some reason, she felt light-headed. Then it all went black.

The next thing she knew, the light was in her eyes and she turned over and buried her face in the pillows. The smell of blood and death came into her nose. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. The room was empty...infact, this wasn't even her room. It was Voldemort's. What the fuck was she doing in here? She got up and got out of the bed and noticed that she was dressed in a long black satin nightgown. But...she didn't remember getting dressed...

She ran to the door but someone opened it and it flew foreward and hit her in the face. She yelled and backed away, holding her nose. Voldemort came in and shut the door behind himself, and put down a try of breakfast on the table nearby and hurried over to help her.

"Oh, are you alright? I didn't even know you were at the door, here..." He pulled out his wand and fixed her bloody nose. "I got breakfast for us. It was gonna be a breakfast in bed, but apparently, you're not in bed..."

"I..." She looked to the food and back to him. He was acting really strange today...kind..._not like him...not like him at all._ "Well, I guess we can go sit on the bed now and eat...but...why am I up here? Last thing I remember was...I was talking to Alecto and...I passed out."

"Yes, and lately, I've notice you've been really quiet...and you're acting abnormal."

"What?" She said blankly.

"Yes, Last night, you were strangly silent while we were waiting for the others to come back and usually you'd talk to me and try to flirt...and then when you told me that you loved me-"

"I didn't tell you...you guessed."

"Well, yes, but at that moment, it seems like you had mood swings, you loved me and you're panicking, then you're getting mad at me, then you started to get upset. The next moment I knew, you were taking a fit in the graveyard, frighting all of my dementors." Bella laughed nervously. and put her head down but he lifted it with his chin.

"But I soon realized that when I left you and you got upset, I got a bit guilty and when you fainted, I wanted to make it up to you."

"Breakfast in bed..."

"Well, that won't be all...I'm allowing you to be with me."

"But...You said that I can't, you don't want me..."

"Well, I see now that it doesn't take that much to satisfy you, Bella...and when you're dear husband comes back, I can talk to him to find out what you really like...or..._how_ you like it." He added with a sly grin. She giggled.

"Alright, but do you think you can handle me?"

"I can handle anything...just not a baby who is protected by his mud-blood mother's love..."

"_Potter_..." She growled. He nodded and put his hand on the small of her back and walked her to the bed while making the tray of food float over with them with his wand.

"Did you get me dressed?"

"Well, I used magic..."

"Oh..."

"Why? you didn't want me to use magic? You rather me do it by hand?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well..." She smiled. He laughed and shook his head. She watched him while he sat and set the plates down for them. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just...nevermind." And she helped herself to some toast.

"I got you a new outfit...it's sexy." She almost choaked when he said that.

"I've never heard you say that word before...and, why did you get me an outfit."

"I'm sick of looking at you in death eater robes. That's all you ever wear."

"Um...aren't I suppose to wear them?"

"Only on raids...but I mean, around the house...I wanna actually see your body for once."

"This is odd..."

"What is?"

"The way you're acting...and for once, I like it."

"Good, me too." He agreed, not really paying attention. He was getting up to go get the outfit out of the waredrobe.

"Um...I...ok." He took out a pile of fabric and brought it over to the bed. Went back over to the waredrobe and got out tall black boots. Bella leaned over the tray and picked up the first thing on the pile. A black tank top...but it was skimpy and small...no way is that gonna fit around her breasts. Next we're black and green armwarmers. And after the dark green fishnets was a short black skirt with pins and small chains on it. She looked up at him.

"You sure this is gonna fit? This can fit on a 5 year old..."

"It may look small...but that's because it's suppose to be...and tight..."

"Um..."

"Try it on!" He ordered. He sat down and handed her the clothes. She got up and headed towards the door. "No...put them on here...I wanna watch you." She hesitated, but then started to strip. It was the first time she ever showed off her body to her lord. She never thought of him as the type to engage in sexual pleasures. Even if that means stripping for him. Apparently, it turned him on, he was sitting on the bed, watching her with the upmost interest. She started to dress into the outfit and she found out that she was right.

"It is too small..."

"I know. But I want it to show off how large your breasts are."

"Well, I...ok." When she was finished getting dressed, He stood up and walked over to her.

"Let me see you." He spun her around slowly and exaimined her body, looking her up and down. "_Sexy_..." He hissed. She looked up at him and smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her, first softly, then more passionatly by the second. His tongue slithered in her mouth and wrapped around her's. She felt as thought she could faint again that it was so good. He pulled away and grinned.

"Do you wanna to do anything fun today?"

"Like what?"

"I donno, maybe set loose anouther _'hurricane'_..."He laughed. "Or a raid...You know, what ever you want."

"Like I said before, you're acting strange."

"And like I said before-"

"I know what you said...but this isn't how I want you be...I loved you when you were at your most evilest...when you scold me and everyone else, it just..." She moved closer to him, "_Turns me on_..." He grinned darkly and grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her close him, wrapping her arms around his own body.

"You want me to be like that?"

"Yes...I love you like that. You just...scare me when you're all happy and caring...it's just not you."

"Alright, so for now on..._you want it rough_?"

"Yes." She giggled and kissed him. He backed up and pulled her down onto the bed with him.


	4. He's Hiding Something From Me

**Author's note: Woah, sorry about that. I read all of your reveiws and I know Voldie's a bit out of character, but if you read it carefully, you'd understand that it was what he thought Bella wanted...I'm putting him back into character now. I also read that you wanted the sex...so..here you go...the chapter you've been waiting for...it won't be much, it's only in the beginning, but there will be more sex in the next few chapters...winks**

His tongue, trailing down her neck gave her the most chills she's ever expirenced in a night. She couldn't stand having his pale, cold and long, boney fingers gripping her sides, his nails digging into her skin. The thrusting into her was the most strangest feeling she ever encountered. His love making wasn't at all like her husband's. The Dark Lord was cold, demanding, and strong. Too strong for her. Everytime she tried to push him away when she couldn't take that much pain and pleasure, he'd pin her down and thrust harder like he couldn't get enough. She was on the bottom so everytime he thrusted into her, she moved up an inch and soon her head was hitting the headboard. He didn't even care though and kept on riding. She held on despretally and grabbed onto the bars of the head board behind her. She couldn't help but scream. Her moans would exscape her lips whenever his tongue touched her. His hands moved around her body and and it made her twist with pleasure. What seemed for hours of love-making, Bella quickly got weak and twisted to look around to the clock on the wall. They've only been having sex for 20 minutes. Bella was already drenched in sweat and cum and her legs were hurting her. She'd give anything for him to stop but anouther part of her wanted him to keep on moving. She didn't know which to take. Voldemort seemd to understand she was tired and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Hold on to me." She tightened her grip and wrapped her legs around his back. He rode faster and harder and she screamed until her voice cracked. She held it back so she wouldn't lose her voice. She bit her lip and groaned and buried her face into his neck. As he went on, she became numb. She couldn't feel as much, but it gave her a tingling feeling between the legs...He stopped and she could her his heavy breathing into her hair. They laid, wet and weak, satisfied and hot...no one said anything for the rest of the night. After he rolled off of her, she had a slight feeling of regret. She sat up and he watched her. She puled her hair back, caught her breath and looked down at him for a moment. In that silent few seconds of watching each other, the pain of regret built inside her, She laid down on his chest and hid her face back against his neck again, closed her eyes and tried to ignore the rising guilt.

The distant mumble of voices beyond the second floor door continued on through the afternoon. Bella waited for Voldemort and some of the other followers to come out of there. Earlier this morning, he told her that they were going to have a short meeting. But she wasn't allowed in the room. She wanted to protest but she knew he would over ride her fighting words...She had a strong feeling that they were talkin about her.

_They better not be discussing what happened last night... _She thought to herself as she sat up against the wall by the door. She stared at her boots and played with the lacings...listening to them in the other room. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she wish she could. If only she had extendable ears...She was losing her patience fast and right before she was about to jump up and walk into the room, the door opened. Voldemort looked down and she gazed up at him. He held out a hand and she grabbed it. He pulled her to her feet and the other followers began to pass by them and they headed downstairs. He wrapped his arm around her back and they headed after the others.

"What were you talking about in there?"

"I rather not discuss it with you. No offence, my Love...but I don't want you to get caught up into the situation."

"It was about me, wasn't it?"

"Well...no exactly. More about me...but you had the second-hand roll in it."

"If it had to do with me also, I should have been there."

"I was only giving orders out incase something happened..."

"To me?"

"No...me. I'm not going to talk to you about it. We'll deal with it when that time comes..."

"But-"

"No, Bella. Stop."

"But, Master, seriously...I need to know."

"Not yet! Be Quiet, Woman!" She gapped at him and then shut her mouth and scowled. Taking his word partialy serious and mocking him, she didn't say anything to him, even if he asked her something. She didn't even talk to the followers. Thats night at dinner, when everyone was eating, except for her that is...he watched her push the food back and forth upon her dish, she was determinded not to look at him. The sides of her mouth twitched. He dropped his fork and leaned back in the chair and stared at her. The others watched the scene.

"Bella...look at me." She looked at him silently, a slight glare in her looks. "I know what you're trying to do..."

_Oh, Really...? _She thought, smiling to herself.

"Yes...really." He hissed darkly, adding onto it and smirk. She gapped and looked around then stared back at him. "I told you not to talk this morning...and you took my word for it..." She nodded slightly. "Well, you can speak now."

"You bet your ass I can speak now. I've been dying to say something to you all day! I wanna know what you were talkin about during that meeting! I wanna know now!"

"NO! I already told you no! And I will not be spoken to like that...You're acting like a child, Bella."

"What!"

"Yes. Now Don't talk...well, you can and don't get snippy with me or else."

"Or else what?"

"No sex tonight." The table erupted into laughed as Voldemort smirked at her. She glared and shook her head and started to eat.

_I don't want the sex anyway...not after last night. You practically killed me. _She thought to him. She smiled at her and laughed.

That was a really short chapter...I know...I'm sorry but I'm gonna have a busy week. I wont be on that much...I have dentist and orthodontist and theripist appoinments and I still have to go school shopping. I might get the 5th chapter up by either next week if I work on it day by day a little bit or I might have it up by the first week of September...Sorry, guys...Remember, you all can email me too if you want to know anything or you want someone to appear in the story...


	5. Pay Attention, Bellatrix

Author's Note: Ok, so school hasn't started yet, but I'm starting to work on this chapterIt's really short...almost as short as the other one...it's just gonna be a small and funny fight between Snape and Bella...I'm planning on making the next chapter long...really LOOOOOOOOONG! so I wont have to write for a while...heh heh.

The yellow gleaming cat-slit eyes glowed in the darkness. Staring Bella down with it's glare, it let out a low and mournful growl.

"Jinx, shut the fuck up." The cat hissed and jumped off the arm of the chair and ran across the room to chase after a mouse. It was early afternoon and Bella and Snape were sitting in the Dark Lord's libraries. Bella spent the whole afternoon pouring over books and texts about whatever she could get her hands on. Snape, after tossing the 3rd book to the side that was topiced on the Dark Arts and Curses, He leaned back in the chair, crossed his arms and sighed, watching Bella.

"I don't get why this is so important to you."

"I already told you!" Bella snapped in an uncomfortable tone mixed with anger and frustrastion, partly because he distrubed her reading time..."I'm just reading up on Vampires, Werewolves, Inferi, Giants, Zombies, Thestrals, And some other Dark Arts things...I just wanna have my knowledge down for our Lord."

"Oh...I see, so you're actually gonna try and make an improvement on staying awake during the meetings?"

"Really? What about last meeting? A few weeks ago...what was the main reason the Dark Lord called us there?"

"So he can talk to you about when he dies and about me and-"

"No...the one before that."

"Um...I donno, something about making a improvement in raids and sticking together, not wondering off or something, like that."

"Hmm...yes...'something about...' and 'something like that'...Doesn't seem like you've improved at all, Bellatrix."

"Snape, that was weeks ago! How can I possiably remember-"

"You're suppose to pay attention duroing the meetings!"

"Well now I am! that's why I'm reading up on the subjects and-" Snape suddenly stood up and walked off.

_"Fine...see if I care, you ungrateful jackass..." _She muttered under her breath as he slammed the door shut. 5 seconds later the heated silence was broken by the door opening again. Snape stormed back in and headed back over to the table with a most unpleasant look upon his pale face. He grabbed a book off of the table with force and spun around sharply, daring not to look at Bella. Walking away he spat, "I just came back for my book!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE! NOW GO!"

"You can't order me around! I'm telling the Dark Lord!" Bella stopped, stared at him and then burst out into laughter...

"You sound like a child, Severus...Fine, go ahead and the the Dark Lord...but you know what he's gonna do about it?" She asked, standing up and making her way across the room, to frustrated to read any longer. She stopped and turned around when she got to the door.

"What?" He asked blankly.

"Nothing." And then she giggled insanily while skipping out of the room. When she got into the hallway, Voldemort was approching her.

"Ah, Bella, there you are, I was looking all over for you." She laughed and then Snape came out of the room. She looked from him to Voldemort. And then Laughed...and laughed, she walked away and laughed...and she couldnt stop...laughing. Hahahahahaha!

Alright, well, I might have the next chapter up by next month...sometime around then...I'm gonna wait a bit and take a break...I wanna write down some funny quotes from school and use them in here so ...yeah...And I no that this chapter was dull and stupid...but I'm hoping the next one wont be.


	6. What's wrong with being Loyal?

Alright, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting...but school came up again...sighs now...I can start on the next few chapters...Oh, also...I'm making a new story...but it doesn't have anything to do with Harry Potter, in fact, it's not even a fan fic...it's a story that's based on actual events that happened in my life...but the names are all different. It's about funny, with mostly romance...and horror in some parts...it takes place at my school and I"m the main character, but my name is Emily Locket...and I fall in love with my guidance councelor...shifty eyes Enough said! I'll keep you posted on it...I'll have that first chapter up soon hopefully...well, here's the next chapter to this story.

Yelling and shouting echoed from every corner of the ignited neighborhood. Spells shot through the air from every direction. The ground shook and shadows encased the hooded people, who ran house to house, killing and torturing. Massive Mounds of moldy flesh strode over head. The giants's mission was to destroy the houses afterward. That is...after the Death Eater's mission was done. Their mission for the raid was simple. Kill. Of course there was the other things, torture and rape...that is if they wanted and of course they stole they residents money before the residents met their demise. After they were killed and the giants stomped all over the small village, the Death Eaters would set the pile of wood and shards of glass a flame. The bodies burned along with it... It was the simple and usual raid... and on this paticular night, Bella stayed back from particapating in it and dreamt of how fun it would be to run around with the others and commit those chrimes...but Bella had bigger things on her mind. She went over what she was gonna say in her head a thousand times...It seems so perfect and clear...She knocked gently upon the door. No one answered. She opened the door a jar and peeked inside...it was pitch black...that means Master didn't lit the fire in the rate...that means he wasn't even in here... She sighed and walked in and stopped at the chair. The door behind her shut with a snap. She was enclosed in black and not even the moon light shone through the black drapes at the window. She stood there, silent and alone...Then, out of nowhere and without warning, she felt a cold hand feel itself up her leg. She held her breath and glanced down to her leg, but couldn't see anything in the dark. She wanted so much to move over into the moonlight away from whatever was taking advantage of her. Slowly, the hand moved up her skirt. She panicked and grabbed the hand and jumped into the light, pulling the hand with her. She almost fell backwards but her Master's face loomed out of the darkness and he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Why did you decide to stay behind? You always like raids..."

"Yes, I know...I do...but I rather stay here with you..." He watched her for a moment, then pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed her lips softly and gazed into her eyes. She saw her reflection in those cold, glowing red eyes of his...and for some reason...she didn't like it. He took her by the hand and escorted her to his private chambers.

After closing and locking the door behind them, he turned towards her.

"My dear, Bella. I need to speak with you."

"Then speak."

"Your tone, Bella."

"Sorry, my Lord." He nodded and hesitated before going on.

"Eh...Well, I know I say this alot...But you truely are my most loyalist." She gave a short laugh and shook her head.

"Yes. You do say that alot. But I could understand, being as there's about 60 of us and we're all loyal in..._certain ways_...and I could see how it's difficult to pick the most-"

"No...well, I mean...yes...but out of everyone. You're the most loyalist ...Think about it, you-"

"I have thought about it...and-"

"Then why are you denying it? Bella, weren't you the one who had the idea to come and find me when I had my downfall?"

"Yes, but-"

"Weren't you the one who had the idea, and succeeding in breaking out of Azkaban and bring yourself and some others back into the circle to join your rightful master?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you led Harry Potter and that Fool Dumbledore right into my hands last year in the Ministry and you were the only one who exscaped the Aurors?"

"Yes...but...-" She was saying it through gritted teeth now, staring at him and getting mad that he wasn't listenin to her...he wont even give her the chance to say-

"And you confessed your true endearment for Lord Voldemort, knowing what the consequences could have been?"

"Yes..." She muttered, now looking down at her feet.

"And like tonight, you stayed back from participating in a raid, just to be with me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Bella, what I'm trying to say is that-" She quickly put a hand to his mouth to shut him up and glared at him...

"Master, please! I"m trying to speak here...Now...I know I did all of those things..maybe out of loyalty, or out of love, but you ALWAYS call the others your most loyalist...but I wanna know now who the most loyalist is...I wanna know now. Before I go on with you..." He knocked her hand away and cupped her chin.

"Bella...YOU are the most loyalist." He said sternly. He hesitated before going on, then he said quietly, gazing into her eyes: "Bella, I confess that I'm a fool...I thought only fools and the ones who are weak fall in love. I was blind and alone, and I didn't realize...well, I mean, of course I saw your talent and beauty...but not your love...I didn't have a place for you...My heart was black and cold and was filled with hate and anger and I was so obsessed on revenge and other things that...Now...I need a Dark Lady..."

"Wait, are you saying that...you-?"

"Love you? Yes."

"But...no...you're the Dark Lord!" He nodded.

"I know...but I've changed, Bella..." He then leaned down and kissed her passionately for a moment, then pulling away, he said quite quietly, "I love you." Bella's heart skipped a beat and she lost her breath. It felt like she missed a step going down the stairs, or that scary feeling you get when you almost come so close to dying, but jump back into life...She swallowed and gapped, having nothing to say or do, she stood frozen and let him pick her up and carry her to the bed. He laid her down and she stared up at him, feeling helpless and weak. He took his clothes off and climb ontop of her, then pulled her clothes off. She never said anything until she felt him thrust into her and she gasped, dug her nails into his skin and let the pain take her away...She let him have his evil ways with her. She didn't care how fast he went o how hard he thrusted in her...all she wanted was him...and she didn't want to come back to her senses. It will only make her see and feel how good he is to her and she'll cry out for more...so she kept to herself, a part of her wanted to cry out, but another part of her just kept on staring at the celing, and made her lay there, motionless, and silent.

Yes I know that was short...but the next one is funny...trust me...I already stated it...It's just gonna be about the next morning and theyre all sitting around eating and talking about the raid the night before...but it's funny. lol, so...anyway, plz reveiw and also, like i said before, i'll keep u posted on my new story.


	7. The Not So Dark Lord

"Ok...so I was standing there all like, 'You gonna came at me with that?' Cause this big fat guy had this huge knife and he thought he was the shit and I was like, 'Come on, brother! Give it to me!' And he's like, 'RRRAAAHHH!' all coming at me and shit and I was like, 'Woah! holy fuck!' then I whipped out my wand and killed him and I was like, 'yeah, you don't mess with me, man...I'm a death eater!'." Wormtail crossed his arms and smirked proudly.

"You glad to get out of the house, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked smartly.

"Hell yeah, oh, thank you master for letting me go on that raid...it was really something..."

"But you liked being out of the house?"

"Yes."

"Good...get out of my house now."

Some of the death eaters chuckled. I smiled and grabbed the plate with toast on it.

"So, did anyone count how many bodies you got?" No one answered.

"That's alright, I'll find out soon enough...No doubt that it will be it will be in the _Daily Prophet." _He chuckled...but it wasn't his evil chuckle...it was...actually...a ...happy one?

All of the Death Eaters stares at him in curiosity. And then...he did was he had never done before...and started to hum a song. Wormtail's eyes bludged as he stared at his Master in alarm. Bella gapped, Draco covered his mouth and looked down at his plate and tried to stop laughing. Voldemort looked up from cutting his pancakes.

He stopped humming and looked around at all of his followers.

"What?" Bella jumped up and grabbed him by the arm.

"I have to talk to you...Now." She pulled him away from the table and into the other room.

"Master...what do you think you're doing?"

"What? I was just eating my-"

"No...!" She hissed frantically.

"What!"

"You were humming! and you...chuckled!"

"So? Look Bella...I'm in a good mood-"

"Good! Define Good!"

"Bella-"

"That wasn't good, that was...happy!"

"Bella!"

"What?" He grasped her by the shoulders, kissed her on the top of her head and then looked in her eyes meaningfully.

"Bella, please...I already told you I've changed..."

"You've changed alot." She said in a low monotone voice.

"Shh...I know but I've also-"

"A whole lot..."

"Bella..."

"Since last night."

"Bella..."

"And I don't think I like it...I liked it last night but-"

"Bella!"

"That was different...I was horny and didn't know the difference...but this is tottally different...I want the old you back...the evil, angry, dark lord man who always scolded me and everyone else cause we were out of line and-"

"Grr...BELLA!"

"Woah! Yes, sir!" He straitened to full height and his chest swelled with a building stress.

"I love you." She winced at those words. "I do...but you have to stop worrying about me."

"Fine...fine!" She walked out of the room and left him to sigh to himself and them pick his head up to look out the window. He looked for a moment, then his eyes widened.

There, coming over the hill, dressed in black cloaks, dirty and restless looking...The rest of his followers that were entombed in Azkaban were returning to their Master.


	8. A Death and The Dress

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written for so long. I was kind of busy with school and stuff.**

"You're telling me that it was a mistake!" Screeched Voldemort. Lucius gripped the back of the chair and leaned over it, sighing deeply. "My Lord, I'm going to say this once and only once….maybe…maybe Bellatrix was right, and I should have"  
"HA!" Bella shrieked, pointing at Lucius and then at Voldemort. "I told you!" Voldemort rolled his eyes and shook his head. "-and I should have listened to her when"  
"When I went after the prophecy! If you let me take it…we wouldn't be fighting about this now"  
"There's no reason we should fight about this anyway…it's over, Bella." Voldemort said calmly, gazing out the window. Bella crossed her arms and pouted. "But I was right…." She moaned. Lucius growled under his breath and Voldemort nodded.  
"But consequences are in order." Lucius looked up with concern.  
"My Lord, I know I made a mistake….but…but…I assure you, My Lord, it will never happen again"  
"Oh, no, Lucius….it won't." He hissed darkly as he stalked across the room towards the trembling man. He pulled out his wand and raised it.  
"Master!" A strained voice said. Voldemort paused and turned around. "You don't need to do this…Lucius is one of your best followers and it would be a mistake to kill him…wouldn't it?" "It was a mistake to accept you into the circle." Voldemort growled. Bella placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
"Ha, Ha, very funny!" She jeered. Voldemort turned back to Lucius and surveyed him. "Alright! I'm letting you off this once….but consider yourself lucky, if it wasn't for Bella, you wouldn't be standing here right now…." Lucius nodded and glanced at Bella, who had a sour look upon her face.  
"Leave." Lucius strode across the room without saying another word. Voldemort turned back around to look out the window again. Bella walked up beside him.  
"And Rodulphus?" "That's your choice now…I was going to kill him….But I fear it may break your heart"  
"No…it won't. I have no feelings for him." Voldemort looked down at her. "I told you that I don't love him anymore. You can kill him." Voldemort nodded then moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He caressed her hair with his long fingers and kissed her forehead. She looked up into his amber eyes and for a second, it seemed as though he was looking right into her soul. It scared her a bit and she got uncomfortable. She put her head down but he lifted it up with his hand and he kissed her softly, so uncommon for a man like him, she thought. He walked around her and grabbed her hips and directed her into the bedroom.  
Once in the room and with the door locked, She pushed up against him, grabbed him by the collar of his robes and pulled him to the bed slowly, staring seductively into his eyes. She sat on the bed and he laid her back and slid ontop of her. He slid the straps of her tank top off of her smooth shoulders and carefully pulled the top over her head. She craved the touch of his frozen cold fingers on her skin. His took a glance into her eyes and then flicked his tonuge out to touch her breast. She gasped and felt a mounting pressure in the pit of her stomach and wanted to feed her hunger. She wanted to scream out to him to just fuck her but something held her back…she wanted him to tease her and make her plead for sex. His hands snaked up her skirt and she shivered. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she wrapped them around his neck. She could feel his fingers slither up her thigh, in her panties, and up into her. She moaned and buried her face in his neck. She wanted him more every second he touched her while taking off the rest of her clothing. She pulled off his robes and started to unbotton his pants. He watched her work on him until she had taken all of his clothes off and then pushed her back and climbed ontop of her. She grabbed his waist and kissed him. He kissed her neck and sent chills down her spine. His tongue trailed down to her breasts again where he sucked on her mipples until they were erect enough. He potitioned himself over her and started to push into her, going deeper each time, making her cringe and moan in his ear. He thrusted faster into her and she felt him get harder and longer each time. She screamed with pleasure and arched up to met his body. He held her against her and moved faster, staring into her eyes. It was as thought he was straining not to make a sound. His jaw was clenched tight and his eyes, stared directly into hers as though he dared not to look away until he was finished. "M-master.." She gasped breathlessly. "I…..I Love-" He pushed her back down and kissed her to stop her from speaking. He bit her lip and sucked on it. He started to slow down and pulled out. He moved down between her legs and and propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. He slid his hands up her legs and licked the cum off of her clit before slithering his tongue in and making her moan. She moved her hips around in a circular motion to feed the pleasure.  
He slid up her body and kissed her again. He rolled off next to her and held her body tight against his.

Lord Voldemort walked around the circle of Death Eaters and surveyed each one. Most of them cringed when he looked at them. After monitoring each one carefully, he returned to the center of the circle and took out his wand. "Few of you are disloyal to Lord Voldemort and I'm pretty sure you know who you are…." He said quietly. Few of the followers flinched. "Lestrange!" He hissed. 3 hooded figures stepped foreward. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the one on the right next to Bella. "Not you 2.…Rodlophus." Bella and the other follower stepped back. Rodolphus remained still but glanced at Bella and then looked back at Voldemort. "Yes, My Lord?" Voldemort stepped foreward. "Bella and I have come to a decision. On my behalf, after breaking out of Azkaban, you failed a mission and got tossed back up in there after only a few months….to Lord Voldemort, that's a pathetic excuse for a servant and you call yourself a Death Eater. On Bella's behalf…." He looked towards Bella and beckoned her foreward. She took her plave next to him and gazed helplessly up into his eyes. "Would you like to explain to your husband why? And maybe do the honors if you wish?" He gestured to his wand. Bella swallowed and then nodded. "Rodolphus…I'm afraid that I do not love you anymore." Rodolphus pulled back his hood and removed his mask and looked at her with a face that clearly said,  
"What!" "Well…you see…when we first got married, I did love you, but after that, I was so caught up in work and then I didn't see you for 14 years after being in Azkaban and then you returned to Azkaban and during the whole time…my feelings for our Lord grew…and I couldn't control them and"  
"Wait, wait wait! So you're saying that you did love me…but then you feeling in love with the Dark Lord and now….you're going to kill me"  
"Uh..yeah"  
"Bellatrix! You can't! I love you! And he's suppose to be our Master, our Lord…we're suppose to serve him…not….Serve him!" Serveral of the hooded Death Eaters laughed. Voldemort glared at Rodolphus and his hand gripped his wand tightly. Bella sighed and looked at Voldemort,then back at Rodolphus.  
"The rules are changed, Rodolphus! I'm not your toy anyway…Even if I wasn't in love with Him, you're not going to keep me just because you love me"  
"But there's no reason to kill me!" "Like the Dark Lord said, You're a pathetic excuse for a servant….every time we're on a raid, you just hang around and do nothing, you just follow us around and take credit for what others do! It seems to me like you're just in it for the glory, you just wanna be in the inner circle and get a bit closer to the Dark Lord…suck up to him and make him think you're his favorite!" Silence fell around the graveyard as Death Eaters all stared at Rodolphus for his come back. "I…I…." Bella raised her wand and pointed at his chest. He gulped and looked at her pleadingly.  
"Bellatrix, please…." She shook her head. "It's Bella." A flash of green light and Rodlophus fell to the ground without a sound. Voldemort looked down upon his lover and smirked. He placed his hand on her face and turned her head towards him. "You can return to your place in the circle, My Love." She nodded and walked over Rodolphus's body.  
Voldemort waved his wand and the body sunk into the soil beneath them and disappeared. "As a final note: The Wedding will be on Friday, October 13th, at dusk. I will speak to a certain few of you for your positions in the ceremony. It will take place her in the graveyard and the Reception will be in the Manor. I expect you all to be there…if not…" He pointed to the spto where Rodolphus was and smirked. He dismissed them all and Bella ran over to her Master. She kissed him and he took off her mask and hood. "I want you to see something." He took her by the hand and apparted to the manor.  
"Woah…is this the attic?" He nodded and she looked around the dusty space filled with boxes and old furniture that belonged to the previous owner of the manor. It smelt of mold and dust. Spiderwbes and cobwebs covering most of the boxes and corners of the celing. "Bella?" Bella turned around and ran over to Voldemort. Once she caught sight of what he was looking at, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at it, gapping. She walked over slowly and surveyed it.  
It was an old wedding dress. It was white but starting to yellow from being up in the attic for a long time. Cobwebs covered the lace at the bottom and parts of the sleeves were eating away by moths, possibly.  
"I know it looks kinda…" He looked at it with a confused look. "Old. But I'm sure I can fix it up for you. It was my mother's….There's a picture up here in one of the boxes of her wearing it"  
"It's beautiful….I'll be honored to wear it!" He stared at her…  
"You don't have to get all excited…it's just a dress"  
"But it was mother's and I'm sure I'll look great in it…If you want me to wear it…I will"  
"Well, I do." She smiled and walked around the mannequin, looking at the dress. "Step back…" He said as he pulled out his wand. She returned next to him and he waved his wand.  
The holes were mended and the dress turned pure white as though it was brand new. The cobwebs disappeared and the dress looked clean like it was just bought. He smiled and she kissed him.


	9. Make sure she doesn't run

When the wedding Day came, Bella was woken up by shaking and a voice calling her name.  
"Bella! Get up!"

"Stoppit…"

"Bella…come on…I have to get you up early to fix your hair…the ceremony starts in 2 hours!" A half hour later, the groggy Bella was sitting at the Dining Room table of the Riddle House with Cissa tugging at her hair. Lucius came in and walked over to the women.

"You don't look so well, Bellatrix…" Bella said nothing and continued to glare up at him.

"Give her a while, Dear…it's her wedding day. A bride is always scared on the big day."

"I'm not scared…." Bella muttered. "I'm petrified…."

"Well, the Dark Lord sent me in here to check up on you 2 and he wanted to see how you look….apparently…not well."

"Don't tell him that…I'm fine…I'll be better when I get my dress on…"

"Which will be about……now." Cissa exclaimed as she finished on her hair. She had a tight bun and curls hanging down in the front. Some hair was flowing out of the bun, giving her hair a more elegant look.

"Well…I'll go report to the Dark Lord to tell him that you're almost ready."

"Wait…she's not ready yet." Cissa said, staring at him. He gapped.

"All she needs is the dress on…."

"Honey…do you know how hard it is getting into a wedding dress? And it's going to take a few minutes to put her veil on, because I don't want it to mess her hair up. And she needs make-up and we need to go over the vows and the ceremony doesn't start for another-"

"Hour and a half…."

"What! Bella, hurry up!" She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her out of the room. Lucius shook his head and retreated back to the Room where the Dark Lord was getting ready.

"Come in."

"My Lord…She still hasn't got her dress on, but my wife is getting her ready now."

"They better not waste time….what does she look like?"

"Uh….not…awake yet…..well, her hair is though…." Voldemort stared at him then turned back to the mirror to fix his collar and cuffs.

"Is everything set up for the ceremony?"

"Um…I'll go check."

"No. I'll send Wormtail." He beckoned Wormtail out of the room and stared into the mirror.  
"Is it normal to be nervous?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Ah…well….you see, before the Bride goes out to walk down the aisle…she, uh….she has a choice. But I'm not going to say that Bella would make that choice…." Voldemort's eyes were pinned on Lucius with a glare of rising anger.

"What…choice?" He snarled.

"Well….Whether she wants to get married or…run away."

"And is she showing any signs of running away from me?"

"No…but I bet she's as nervous as you are right now, My Lord…You know, I better go and check up on Wormtail…" Lucius turned to leave but was grabbed by the scuff of his neck by Voldemort.

"Keep your eye on Bella and make sure she doesn't run." He hissed in his ear. 


	10. The Wedding

The Eerie Church Bells sounded and rang across the hills in the small town of Little Hangleton.

"6 o'clock." Muttered Voldemort under his breath as he looked out among the crowd of his followers. He stood at the altar with Lucius, Wormtail, Draco, Snape, and a short old man who was shaking from fear. Snape looked down at him and guessed that one of the other followers must have kidnapped the village priest for the ceremony. When the song started, a knot in Voldemort's stomach tightened.

What if she ran? I'll kill Lucius is she did. Narcissa better be keeping an eye on her. I don't know what to do if I lose my Dark Lady, This is not-

A small child stumbled out from behind a gravestone. The little girl, Abigail Nott, 5 year old daughter of one of the Death Eaters, took tiny steps down the aisle between the on looking guests. She held the bouquet of blood red roses with trembling hands. She made her way up to Voldemort and stood next to him. Next, Narcissa, dressed in a dark red dress, walked swiftly down the aisle and took place next to little Abby. Following her in the same attire were: Marissa Goyle, Erin Avery and Jessica Dolohov. After they had stopped at the altar, there was a brief moment of hesitation that Voldemort thought was forever before….

"Great Salazar Slytherin…." Voldemort heard Lucius and Wormtail say together. The crowd stood up as Bella walked out into the graveyard, holding a bouquet of black roses. Voldemort was thinking the same thing. She was in his and (as far as he could tell) every other man's eyes, beautiful. The crowd stood and watched Bella walk down the aisle towards Voldemort. For a short moment before he took her hands in his, he felt as thought he could die…again. The little man twitched and looked nervously between Bellatrix and Voldemort.  
"Uh.." He cleared his throat and opened his bible.

"We're gathered here today to witness a marriage between 2 lovers. Uh, rings?" Lucius stepped forward and handed Voldemort the rings.

Bella's POV:

"Do you, Bellatrix Anastasia Lestrange, take this…." The man studied my Master for a moment. Lucius rolled his eyes and sighed. He flicked his wand and the priest's eyes glossed over and stared into space. In a clam and collected voice, he continued. "Do you take the Dark Lord to be your husband?" I looked into my Master's eyes for a brief moment and nodded. "I do." Master slid the ring upon my finger.  
"And do you, oh gracious Lord of all that is dark and powerful-" My Lord turned towards Lucius and gave him a look that clearly asked, "What the hell are you doing?" Some of the other followers chuckled.  
Lucius grinned and shrugged and flicked his wand again. "Do you, Lord Voldemort, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I could have sworn my Lord had tightened his grip on my hands before…  
"I do." I slid the ring upon his long and slender finger, not taking my eyes away from his. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He didn't need telling twice. He lifted my veil and leaned forward and kissed me. An "Ooohhh!" had swept across the audience along with applause. Master pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.  
"My lady"  
"My Lord." He grinned and took my hand and we walked back down the aisle together as the follower bowed not only to the Dark Lord, but now to me, their Dark Lady. 


	11. Bella's Diary

"Alright, so we know that Hogwarts is closed. Potter is staying at his Aunt and Uncle's house like he always does for the summer. But when he leaves? Where's he going? And who knows what Dumbledore taught him!" "Oh, I have an idea what that fool had told him. Dumbledore told me that he was going to have private lessons with Potter to go over the Dark Lord's past and I'm pretty sure he told him about the horcruxes. Maybe told him where all of them are"  
"Only some of them, Severus. There are few which are hidden behind tight security and enchantments and barriers that only few of my inner circle Death Eaters know their exact location and how to get past them." The Dark Lord exclaimed a few weeks later in a meeting. "But I'm one of your most faithful inner circle Death"  
"I said only a few…" Snape fell silent and I chuckled to myself. "Now, going back on the subject of Potter, most likely, he will be staying at a friend's house. But it's only a matter of time before he comes after me"  
"But…he can't do anything to you, right?" Wormtail asked nervously.  
"Well…He does have the knowledge of the prophecy…." Master growled. The Death Eaters that had gone on the raid 2 years before bowed their heads in shame and avoided eye contact with the Dark Lord. I, on the other hand continued to watch him knowing that I was already forgiven. "Still….I must change my plans"  
"What? You mean…not killing his pathetic friends?" Nott asked. The Dark Lord nodded.  
"He will be expecting that. I know it breaks him, and that's what I want…but it's too predictable. I need a new approach." There was a few minutes of silence as the Death eaters looked around at one another, possibly thinking up new ways for the Dark Lord. I looked over at my Lord who was looking around the room at all of our followers. When his eyes pasted over Wormtail, Lucius, me, then to Nott, Crabbe,…then he paused and then his eyes, with a daring and with a slight carnal glare in them shot over to me. I was turned on instantly, but couldn't read what he was thinking.  
"I've got it. But it will take time….lots and lots of time. Possibly even…months." He growled at me. He broke his eyes contact with me and looked around. "I need more time to think this over, but for now, this meeting is now over. You're all dismissed. " The followers nodded, got up and bowed to My Lord and me before disappearing. I turned to Master.  
"Alright, what's this about?" He grabbed me hands in his and pulled me close to him, so close that I was falling out of my seat. He had a insane red gleam in his eyes. The one he always got before they confessed their love for each other.  
"Bella, let's have a child." "WOAH!" I pulled away from him and shook my head. "What! No, we can't! Oh My Lord"  
"Bella, you said you wanted this before! The Slytherin line will continue and there will be someone there to continue my work. And listen, the prophecy said that Potter has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Didn't say which one though, did it? It could mean my son"  
"Let me get this strait. You want a son….to continue the Slytherin line and to become the next Dark Lord. Alright...But you're going to offer him up to Potter like trash just so you can live! Your own son"  
"I never meant it that way! By the time he faces Potter, he will have the knowledge and power of the Dark Arts on his side, taught to him by us and the Death Eaters. He already has an army….technically." "What if it's not a boy. What if he's a she? Did the prophecy mention a Dark Princess"  
"Bella, my love…my Lady…alright, forget about that part…what about the Slytherin line"  
"Well, yes….but how is that going to help you against Potter. What if Potter gets to you before the baby is even born? Who's going to raise it if I'm in Azka"  
"Are you suggesting that I'm going to die?" He snapped at me. "No, No, My Lord, I just was saying that…what if"  
"Bella, I am not going to let you get taken away again. I can't afford to lose you and I won't let it happen, I won't stand for it!" "You think I won't you to just go off and die again"  
"I didn't die last time"  
"You we're dead to me. Or it seemed like it. I never believed you dead, but not to have spoken to you or seen your face for 14 years sure felt like you were. I'm not going back to Azkaban…I'm not leaving your side. And I will not let Potter hurt you." I leaned in and kissed him. He studied me for a while before nodding and standing up, holding out his hand for me to take. "So…what's your final decision on the child, Bella?" I sighed, trying to think up a quick answer. "You said that you've 'always wanted to start a family'…" I stopped walking and gapped at him.  
"You read my diary?" He gave a dangerous and yet, innocent look. I shooked my head and laughed.  
"I couldn't help myself…you had just left it upon the desk. I was tempted to read what you had written about me"  
"You're tempted to do a lot of things. Did you find anything good that I wrote about you"  
"Oh yeah…I loved the part where you described how my body turns you on. From my snakelike eyes penetrating yours, right down to how I move while we make love…What was it you said? Oh, yesss…." He hissed and started to quote me in a exhilarated mocking voice, "His serpentine waves make me weak to the point where I can't breathe nor speak and I let him do what he pleases with my body while I lay in pain and pleasure, dreading and anticipating his next move." I giggled and grabbed his hands and led him into the bedroom. Sure enough I spotted the diary open upon the desk. I led him over to the bed.  
"Will you write more after?" "Yes. Of course…And I'll let you read every word…." I snarled, pushing him back on the bed.  
"Dear diary…." I said, climbing atop him. "This is the…what is it? 14th time we've made love? Oh well, I'm writing to you to tell you that the Dark Lord and I…are going…to make…." I tried to said while we tore each other's clothes off. "A baby!" I growled as I pulled down Master's pants, He laughed coldly and pounced foreword at me, sending his tongue down my throat in a breath taking kiss. "Master almost killed me by making me choke on his tongue"  
"I didn't make you choke!" "Be Quiet! I'm the one doing the writing"  
"You're not even writing….You're talking to yourself"  
"Ssshh! You're ruining it!" He rolled his eyes and slid into me. "So anyway…" I said through gritted teeth. "He and I are….oh my god…" "Maybe you should…..write…about this…later." He groaned. I nodded and held onto him as he continued to push into me. 


	12. Nagini's Revenge: Part 1

December 20th, 1996

Dear Diary,  
I awoke this morning at 3, rolled over and vomited over the side of the bed. I'm about a month along and it feels like it's been 80 years. My poor Lord is asleep here. It's only 8 o'clock.. He's been dealing with the Death Eaters' pitiful excuses for small mistakes and whines of how Christmas is coming up and they want an extra day off from vacation. I keep telling him that I would deal with them but he insists that I'm not ready to handle the followers. I mean, I've known these guys for over 20 years, surely I know them by now. Sometimes my Lord still treats me as if I'm still his Death Eater, not his wife. But in case he's reading this….I love you with all my heart, Darling and you'll always be my Master. He's stirring. I must go now.

I closed the book and laid it on the bedside table and then leaned back over to my Master. I kissed him on the forehead and he opened his eyes.  
"Did you sleep well?" I asked. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes. How long have you been awake?" "I haven't slept since before I got sick"  
"What have you been doing for 5 hours"  
"Watching you sleep, writing in my diary…watching you sleep…watched Nagini sleep…and wrote in my diary some more." He stared at me and then held out his hand.  
"Gimmie it"  
"No. You already read the rest of it"  
"I just wanna see what you wrote about me"  
"Who said I wrote anything about you, Lord I'm-Paranoid"  
"I'm not paranoid…Let me see that book." He said as I leaned over and picked it up.  
"No." Without warning he rolled over onto me and pinned me down and grabbed the book from my hands. He opened it to the last entry and read it to himself in silence. He looked down at me and raised and eyebrow. "I do not"  
"Can I have my Diary back"  
"Take back what you said. I don't treat you like a Death Eater anymore. Although you still bear my mark, I'm fully aware of who you are"  
"Fine. I take it back"  
"Do you?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, please get off me"  
"Are you lying"  
"No, get off me"  
"Not yet…I want you to repeat after me: I, Bellatrix Riddle"  
"I, Bellatrix Riddle, wants you to get me"  
"Don't take that tone with me. I want you to take it back!" "I'll take it back after I-" And with the strength I had hidden in me, I pushed him off me, rolled over and vomited.  
"Oh." I heard him say. He waved his hand and my hair was held up by an elastic. He waved his hand again and the vomit from the floor was gone, including the taste in my mouth. He pulled me close to him and held me tight, rubbing my back. Nagini, who was sleeping, coiled up at the bottom of the bed like a pet dog, raised her head and smelt the hair and watched us. I could never tell what she was thinking, but I had a slight feeling that she was jealous, like she had some sort of…serpent feelings for my Lord. She always used to hang around with him before we got married and now the only time I see her and him together is at night when we go to sleep, but never when we make love. It's as if she's waiting outside the door until we're finished, she only comes in right when the Dark Lord rolls off me. She's a smart snake, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew I was pregnant with the Dark Lord's child. I continued to watch the large snake as she surveyed her owner and me. She knows me, even though I don't know Parstletongue, we still sort of bonded. So we never spoke, but It might be odd to see how a long time Death Eater could fall in love with her Master.  
I suppose she does have some feelings for him, but never told him. Suddenly, Nagini shot a glance over to me and smelled the air. She gave a low hiss and the put her head down and fell back asleep. My Lord kissed me and I laid back down. He laid beside me and kissed my forehead. A sudden wave of dizziness came over me and I moaned.  
"It will pass in a moment….just breathe." I nodded. I felt something slide up my leg and I gasped and looked down. Nagini was slithering up my body towards me. The Dark Lord watched her closely and glared. She got to my stomach and then raised her head as if to strike. And then she did. 


	13. Princess Serpentine Merope Riddle

Out of nowhere, the Dark Lord's hand shot out and grabbed her neck right before her fangs bore into my skin. With her venom glossed fangs only inches from the bulge of my stomach, he pulled her back and with such force threw her across the room where she slid across the floor and hit the door. She hissed and writhed violently and the slithered out the door. I sat up and clung onto my Lord.  
"What the fuck was that"  
"She wanted the child. To kill it at least"  
"I knew it. She does have feelings for you!" He nodded. "I kept reminding her that I couldn't be with her. Animals and wizards don't belong. She wouldn't listen to me. She knew you were carrying the heir"  
"So as revenge she wanted to kill it"  
"Yes….she thought she could be the only one fit to carry the heir. She keeps forgetting that she's a snake….not human." "That's kind of creepy." He kissed my cheek and hugged me.  
"I feel wrong to let you out of my sight. She's dangerous. She can attack at any giving moment. You won't even know she's behind you…that's how I raised her."

---------------

No one saw any sign of Nagini within the next few months. Yet the Dark Lord and I remained side by side, no one reported any suspicious activity or longing of causing harm to the heir nor me. She didn't even come for the dinner the Wormtail always set loose for her to prey upon. Even worm tail was a bit worried…he was her favorite toy. She used to stalk him, pretending to hunt him and it would scare the crap out of him when she'd pop out of nowhere and snap at his legs playfully. Yet, the Dark Lord knew better. He had a hunch that she was in hiding so he wouldn't punish her if he found her. She'd only come out until the child was born…to her, it would be a perfect fresh kill. Something living and moving to snatch when our eyes weren't on the baby. Some nights I would wake from a cold sweat and hear my own voice scream into the dark silence after visioning Nagini slithering into the crib in the middle of the nights only to muffle the baby's cries and rip the heir apart off in the graveyard. The Dark Lord would later find her covered in blood, and body parts strewn around the ground. Nagini wasn't at all like a normal snake where they eat their victims whole and let it sit in their stomach to digest. She would strike until it stopped moving. She'd then pull off the limbs one by one and leave the bones. Yet I'd always wake to find myself sitting upright, panting and starring into the dark shadows of the room while the Dark Lord holds me until I fell asleep. I'd have to keep one hand on my stomach to assure myself that the heir was still safe. It was not until 2 days before my water broke did I sense Nagini in the house. I was coming back from getting a glass of water and as I was walking down the hall to the bedroom I swore I heard a low hiss behind me in the shadows. The same his she gave me that day she went to attack me. I got a chill down my back and hurried to my Master's side. Yet here I lay in pain, the Dark Lord at my side and the Death Eaters around me, trying to calm me while Narcissa tries to pull the child out. I grabbed my Lord's cloak and pulled him towards me.  
"Kill me!" He pulled away and held my hand down. Wormtail was urging me to practice breathing.  
"My Lady! Please, pay attention"  
"I am paying attention! AAAHHH"  
"Just go like this: Hee Hee hoo…" I gritted my teeth and glared at him.  
"GO TO HELL!" And with a final scream and push, the burning and searing pain lessened greatly and I baby's cries erupted. I looked down and gasped and everything went black.

A light filled my eyes, yet I didn't dare open them. I wanted to be dead. I didn't have pain anymore…in fact I couldn't feel anything, not even my own body. I frowned and squinted open my eyes. The sun shone down at me and I hissed. I heard a body walk across the room and pull the shade shut.  
"I see you've recovered, my Lady." my eyes snapped open and looked to my right.  
"Severus." I sighed. "Yes. It's me. The Dark Lord wished me to watch over you until you were well rested. Yet he said that if you wanted to move around sooner than expected, it's entirely your choice, after all, you are the Dark Lady." He said quietly.  
"Were those his exact words?" I closed my eyes and sighed.  
"Yes. And I must say, I wouldn't have ever thought you could do it, Bellatrix"  
"Do what?" I snarled at him for calling me that. "For being a mother. It….well, you just never appealed to me as a mother figure." My eyes shot open and I sat up. I still felt bruised and moaned.  
"Oh…I still don't think you're ready to move yet"  
"Why of all people did he send you to watch over me, Severus"  
"He didn't." "What? But you just said"  
"I lied." I watched him and his expression turned from a smirk to a sneer.  
"I'm sick and tired of you being the perfect follower"  
"I'm not his follower…why are you"  
"From the moment he first laid eyes on you in our 1st year he had the perfect plan for you and never told anyone. You were his favorite along and all was will be"  
"Severus, be quiet, you're acting like a child. I'm ordering you leave the room! I'll speak the to Dark Lord about your behavior"  
"Fuck you Bellatrix! I don't take orders from you, only from the Dark Lord. He's my rightful Master and you're nothing to me!" Suddenly the door opened and my Lord walked in holding a bundle of black material which was tightly bound around the heir with only his pale head showing. "What is going on in here? Severus, what are you doing? Bella needs rest and I can't have you disturbing her." Severus glared at me, then turned to the Dark Lord and bowed his head to him and then to the heir and left the room. Master walked over to me and I sat up more comfortably. He sat next to me and handed over the heir. For the first time in my life I was holding my own son. "Did you give him a name?" The Dark Lord looked at me and smirked. "No…I didn't gave her a name"  
"Her? I thought it was a boy?" He shook his head.  
"I'm letting you pick the name, I can't think of anything good. And even if she was a boy, I'd still let you pick the name. But I'd never make the same mistake my father made." I smile and nodded then looked down at the heiress.  
"Serpentine"  
"Serpentine"  
"Yes. It means snake-like. Hopefully, she'll be almost a feared as you are now and within her veins flows the blood of a true Pure-Blood"  
"But she's not"  
"I know…but she's good as. And soon she'll have the Death Eaters bowing down before her. And they'll treat her like a princess"  
"Princess Serpentine Merope Riddle." 


	14. Nagini's Revenge: Part 2

The Dark Lord and I have been happy with the arrival our new child and soon we were back to normal with the exception of a few minor things; the baby and Potter.  
Yes, new Potter news. Fenir has been giving the job to track Potter and he's just found the 5th Horcrux. The only remaining ones left is my Lord's body and Nagini. I'd die for my Lord and sacrifice myself if it wasn't for the duty of caring for the heiress. I love both the Dark Lord and Serpentine, and wouldn't give up one for the other. Once Potter finds his way to the Riddle House, Grindlewald knows what will happen. Yet the second war still rages on even though we've suffered more loses and a have had a new gain. Having the heiress should come as a great deal of joy for me…and it has and even if something does happen to my Lord, there's still the new future. But things can happen…what if Potter goes after Serpentine? And now that she's born there's an even greater threat on us from Nagini.  
She hasn't been seen for months. Not even a skin…My Lord has no idea where she might have gone. But for the time being, our small family has gotten closer together as both Potter and Nagini close in on us.  
I sleep curled up underneath the covers at night against the Dark Lord while Serpentine sleeps soundly between us. We make extra bottles before we go to bed so we don't have to get up at night. We have the door locked at all times of the night and we never leave each other's side. I was awoken in the middle of the night by a little someone who had just kicked me in the stomach. I bent down and kissed her and then kissed my Master's forehead before getting out of bed. I was wide awake within a few seconds. The floor, even though it was a hot, sweaty July night, was so cold it was as if I had stepped out onto a ice covered lake. I didn't feel like going back to bed. For some reason, something felt wrong. I looked behind me at the tiny child curled up in her father's arms. I rubbed my shoulders and turned towards the door and took small steps across the floor. I was 3 feet away from the door when I heard a low hiss. I froze and felt as thought I died. The hiss came from within the room. I was too dark to see anything. The moonlight was only shining upon the bed and across the floor the door, not in the corners, but I knew she was coiled up in one of the. I could feel her eyes on me. I wanted so much to poke out those slit-like pupils. I turned and looked around. I heard another hiss behind me. I spun around and started to panic. I was breathing too loudly. I didn't want them to wake up. I backed up towards the bed and my foot landed on a large mass of slimy scales. I let out a abrupt scream and covered my mouth and spun around to check on my family. My Lord shifted, but didn't wake. I held my breath and looked down. Sure enough, I was starring into a great big pair of yellow eyes. I let out a small moan from behind my hands. I slowly moved towards the bedside dresser and reached out for my wand. Out of nowhere, Nagini's tail swiped my wand off the table and it hit the floor and rolled into the shadows where it was gone from my sight. She advanced towards me. I wanted to scream but didn't want to wake the baby.  
"Master….my Lord…Master!" I hissed. Please wake up…please… I thought. I backed up into the wall and she was about 6 feet away. I can't believe this is happening…I'm going to die… Or was I? Nagini raised her head to strike and right before she did, a soft cooing of hisses came to our ears. The Dark Lord was speaking Parstletongue...but he wasn't exactly speaking, he was….singing. I slid down the wall and listened to his voice. I looked over at him and his dark outline was sitting up. He got out of the bed and started to walk over to us very slowly, he didn't stop singing. It was so peaceful and seducing that Nagini was moving back and forth almost as dancing to it…but…she wasn't, she was being charmed. She coiled down and fell asleep. I closed my eyes on his final note of the song and after 3 seconds I felt his hands grab my wrists. He pulled me to my feet and embraced me tightly. I didn't open my eyes though. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the bed and laid me down. He crawled into bed with Serpentine and I and held my hand.  
I awoke the next morning to find….nothing. Serpentine was gone. I sat quickly and looked around.  
"Serpentine! Master!" Master ran in the room empty-handed and ran over to me.  
"What's wrong"  
"Where's the baby"  
"She's with your sister, calm down." I fell back into my pillow and sighed. He laughed coldly and kissed me. "Where's Nagini?" I asked….silence…I looked up at him. He was looking at me with regret in his eyes.  
"I killed her." I sat up slowly and asked breathlessly, "What?" He nodded.  
"She was causing too much trouble and I couldn't afford losing you"  
"My Lord…she was one of your Horcruxes…You've made destroying you easier for Potter." He bowed his head. "I had to. She was too much. I shouldn't have trusted her. I almost lost you." I grabbed his head and kissed the top of it and looked him in the eyes.  
"I'm going to lose you soon!" He grabbed my hands and held them close to him.  
"Don't say that! You'll never lose me!" I opened my mouth to fight back but he kissed me. He laid me back and he sat on top of me. He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes. Memories of the old times filled my head. The time when he first refused me:

"Bella! You can't"  
"Master, just listen"  
"No...I've heard enough." "MASTER!" "What"  
"Just tell me why you're mad"  
"Because...There's nothing I can give you in return, Bella. You're my Death Eater, not my lover."

Or when we first made love:

His tongue, trailing down her neck gave her the most chills she's ever experienced in a night. She couldn't stand having his pale, cold and long, bony fingers gripping her sides, his nails digging into her skin.

What if I never told him my feelings? What if I was still a Death Eater? One thing is for sure, I wouldn't be laying underneath him right now. Also, I wouldn't have giving birth to the heiress and Nagini would still be alive. He stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me. "You alright?" I smiled and nodded. "Yes." I kissed him and rolled over onto him. "Just like old times?" I looked down at my Dark Mark and frowned, then looked back at my Master.  
"Yeah." 


	15. Strange Child

"Serpentine, please eat…" I begged one morning. I was sitting at the patio table, trying to feed Serpentine her breakfast while Wormtail was trying to make a new stock of poisons with Snape, who kept shooting glances at me. The Dark Lord walked in came over to me. He kissed me on the lips and then kissed Serpentine on the head. He walked over the railing in which and owl just landed. I wedged the spoonful of custard into her mouth while Master untied the Prophet from the owl's claw.

"Hmmm…" He said scanning the front page. "Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour Found Dead. I wonder how that happened…." And with that, he laughed high and coldly, tossing the paper on the table. Serpentine's head shot in her father's direction and she went into a gaze. I stared at her and then at my Lord who stared back.

"Strange child." Wormtail muttered.

"Are you suggesting that my child is strange?" Master asked coolly, as though amused.

"Well it does have a bit of Lestrange blood in it." Snape sneered.

"No _she_ doesn't!" I snapped, dropping the spoon.

"Well…no…but you still do have feelings for Rodolphus, don't you Bellatrix?" He said darkly. I stood up without warning.

"I won't be spoken to like that! I don't have feelings for that pathetic bastard and you know that damn well!" Master laid his hand on my shoulder and attempted to seat me. I shoved his hand off and jumped off the chair. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Snape, who did the same.

"I'm fucking tired of you whining Snape because you're not the Dark Lord's most favorite Death Eater! And you accuse me of being it but you know I'm not it because I'm not a Death Eater anymore! Why not try being more productive and maybe he'll consider you"

"Be more productive? I am! I make potions and poisons and antidotes! If it wasn't for me, you would have been laying in pain upstairs from the pregnancy weeks after you were cured. And what about the times you were knocked out! Who was it that killed Dumbledore! If it wasn't for me, that thing would be sitting there right now!" He shouted, pointing at Serpentine. The Dark Lord and I steeped forward. Wormtail moved out of the way as we advanced toward Snape who coward when the Dark Lord pointed his wand at him.

"Don't you ever insult my daughter again, Snape! Yes, you are loyal, and Bella is taking a bit far when she says that you need to be a bit more productive.." He said, glancing at me. "But it doesn't give you the right to take that tone with us. She's your Mistress and I order you to follow her as you do with me!" Snape fell to his knees and crawled to the Dark Lords feet.

"My Lord, I'm sorry. Forgive me, but I only follow orders from you, Master, not-" Master pointed the tip of his wand at Snape's face.

"These are old words, Snape…..And if you are to follow my orders….then I order you to follow Bella." He gulped and looked up at me. Master pointed to the floor in front of my feet and said, "Bow"

Snape, surprisingly stood up and bowed to me. I couldn't help but laugh in his face.

"Now get out of here." I spat at him. Snape nodded and turned back to potion making with Wormtail.

The Dark Lord grabbed me from around the waist and held me close to him and kissed my neck. I laughed and spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Maybe after you feed Serpentine and put her down for a nap we can….you know…." He kissed my lips and I smiled.

"That's if she eats…I've been trying but she won't take it." He let go of me and I headed back to the table. I looked at Serpentine's highchair and froze. "Where's the baby!" The Dark Lord whipped out his wand.

"Looking for this!" I heard a voice say. A very familiar voice…I spun around and looked off of the patio deck.

It was Harry Potter. And he had the Heiress.


	16. The Last Horcrux

"Potter…Put my kid down"  
"Why?" He asked stupidly, looking the baby as if he didn't know what she was.  
"Potter…Give me my Daughter…" I could hear the fear in my Lord's voice…In me, you could see it in everything.  
"So it's your daughter…and who else's?" I stepped foreword. "Mine. This will be the only time I'm going to beg you for anything. Please Potter, hand over our child"  
Potter laughed. He laughed as thought mocking my Lord. I swallowed. I never thought it would come to this. The Dark Lord and Lady begging Potter for something. Potter finally found the core to our most recent found power.  
"How 'bout not?" And with that, he disapparated.  
"Fuck! I didn't know he could do that!" I shouted looking around.  
"Except it! Come on! Snape give me your arm!" While my Lord called the Death Eaters, I ran around the house looking for Potter. I ran into a group of followers who were talking on the side of the house. "Potter's here! He has the heiress!" I shouted. They all freaked out and pulled out their wands and started to run in different directions. I ran down to the graveyard. I spotted Potter running towards a groups of his pathetic friends. The pulled out their wands and pointed them at me. Potter spun around and pointed his wand at Serpentine. I stopped in my tracks, wand still in my pocket and still unprotected. I laughed exhaustedly. "Are you going to kill a baby, Potter? You'll take after the Dark Lord…you'll make a perfect son." I slowly pulled out my wand. The brown haired boy to my left glanced at Harry and looked around uncomfortably, he looked familiar. Longbottom…the weakest link of them all. I heard screams and shouts up at the house. I looked over my shoulder and then back to Potter.  
"The Order is here?" He nodded.  
"You still didn't answer my question, Potter"  
"And I don't think he will, Bella." Came a calm voice. Potter's friends backed away from me and the girls screamed. I felt a cool hand take hold of my waist. "I know Potter all too well, don't I Harry? Ever since you were a baby…" He let go of me and walk towards Potter. Potter tightened his grip on Serpentine and his friends back far way from the Dark Lord in fear. Master surveyed Potter with a mixed bag of feelings in his eyes. I could see hate but also pain and exhaustion along with anger. "I can see that you want revenge….I tried to kill you as a baby, and now you want to kill my child. It's only fair I understand….So…Go ahead." "What! My Lord"  
"No, Bella…let him, he deserves it. In fact. He can kill all of us…I mean…you get to kill me...who you've always wanted to. And you can kill her. She killed your godfather. And you get the next best thing, our child…hell, where's Severus? He killed the old fool." My Lord sighed. "Shut up. I'll kill you and her and her!" "Go ahead." Potter pointed his wand at Master, who just laughed. After a few moments, "I knew you couldn't do it…It's best if you just hand over my child and go run on home with your friends and play on your brooms." "Crucio!" The light hit my Lord and he stumbled back. He didn't scream but he seemed to have gotten a small effect of the curse. He shook it off and sneered. He pulled from his pocket a dagger and stabbed Potter in the stomach. He scooped up Serpentine and hurried over to me. I took her in my arms and he turned back to Potter and started to stride over to him. Potter's friend's who ran over to help him spotted the Dark Lord and ran back into hiding. "You think you can get away with this, Harry! You may have hurt me before…but never again"  
"I've destroyed all of your Horcruxes…and now you're left. You'll pay for what you did to my Parents"  
"No Potter. You got most of the Horcruxes…and I've had to destroy one of them…but there's still 2 left"  
"2"  
"Yes Potter, 2"  
"But…no…there's only you…" Master shook his head. He suddenly pointed to Serpentine and Me. I stared at him. "You missed one. And you were just holding her." I looked down at Serpentine, her bright blue eyes looked up at me. I looked up at my Lord and held my baby close to me.  
"You see Harry…I made 6 Horcruxes for the time being…Nagini, my Diary, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and my body. I knew I had to make a 7th soon enough before you've gotten all of the others. When Bella had confessed her love and devotion to me over a year ago, she gave me an idea…to continue the Slytherin line, that way, in case something happens to me…there's always a new generation of…evil." He chuckled. But I refused it…but after, I reconsidered it and we decided to start a family. But it wasn't until the night of conception that I realized that I had given Bella here a part of my soul to deliver to the world. I made sure that the heir or heiress was well-protected, not letting her out of my sight when I realized that Nagini was jealous. After the heiress was born, I had to destroy Nagini in hopes of protecting the last horcrux. And so…now you lay…at my mercy again, bleeding, and waiting as to what I'm going to do with you and your…friends." Potter's friends gasped and backed up farther. Potter stared with a frown on his face at Serpentine. You may have gotten away many times before Potter…but not this time. And now…Bella, go and hide with Serpentine"  
"What? Why!" "Just go. If anything happens to me, keep her safe! Don't let her out of your sight!" I hesitated and then ran. I ran out of the graveyard just as Potter's friends ran after me. I ran into the woods and dodged branches. I wasn't too far in front of them. I made it to the river and looked behind me. They were coming and fast. I ran along the river's bank and jumped over washed up logs. I kept Serpentine Close to my chest and kept frequent check behind my back. After 15 minutes of running, I swore they were gone. I stopped and looked around. I had no idea where I was and wanted to know so much what was going on with my Lord. I kept telling myself that it will be alright. I looked down at Serpentine and kissed her. "Shhh ..it's alright, honey…Daddy's fine. They're not coming after us anymore…we're safe." I whispered to her. "THERE SHE IS!" I looked up the river and the bushy brown haired girl ran at me. I clutched the baby close to me and started running again until I came to a waterfall. 


	17. Saves and Losses

Voldemort's P.O.V.: 

I watched as Potter's friends ran after Bella. I turned my attention back to Potter.  
"Now Harry, should I watch you die by bleeding to death right here, or shall we duel"  
"I'd rather duel…it's kind of boring waiting….isn't it?" He snarled.  
"Hmm…fine, it's your funeral." I pulled the dagger out of him and toss it aside and pulled out my wand. He got up slowly and I laughed.  
"Crucio!" He fell back down to the ground and rolled in pain, more blood pour from his open wound.  
"Hurts….doesn't it? Maybe I can torture you another way, since it is your last moments here on earth"  
He looked up and me and groaned. He stood up and backed against a gravestone for support.  
"I didn't say you can get back up, did I? Crucio!" I laughed at him and walked over, grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet.  
"You don't like that? How about this?" I slammed his head against a stone.  
"That's for destroying my Diary!" I slammed his head against the stone again. "And that's for my locket"  
And again. "And the cup! And the ring!" But this time he was almost unconscious so I let him drop to the ground. I watched him as he crawled around in pain, his face covered in blood. I heard a scream from up at the house and watched as streams of light flew back and forth as Death Eaters and Order members battled. I looked towards the woods and started to get worried. Maybe I shouldn't have sent her off.  
Without warning a sharp and searing pain sliced through my body. I looked down and found the dagger planted deep with my gut. I looked down at Potter and he was smiling. I staggered backwards and held onto my father's grave. I couldn't breathe….my vision was blurry and I was dizzy. I couldn't find my wand and now I couldn't see Potter. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. Potter wrenched the dagger from out of me and I looked up at him as he came into focus.  
"Potter…" Potter bore the dagger into my body over and over, a look of utmost hate and evil in his eyes. I held my breath and kicked him away from me. I held my wounds and looked down at them. Blood was pouring from them. Salazar Slytherin's blood….my daughter's blood, in which was now all held in Bella's hands.

Bella's P.O.V.:

I looked behind me one last time and then holding my breath and holding Serpentine close to me, I jumped. It was a 4 second fall of 100 feet. I hit the water and swam to the shore. I checked up on Serpentine, who was fine, although wet and cold, she was fine. I removed her from the wet blanket and left it on the shore in case anyone went to search for us, it would either warn them that we were dead. Running back into the woods, I found a well hidden spot of trees and I sat down with her. For what I could hear, There were no signs of anyone looking for us. I rubbed Serpentine's back as I held her close to keep her warm. I just hoped that my Lord was alright. After a rest of 5 minutes, I knew I had to keep going. I started to wander deeper into the forest. Soon up ahead through the bunch of trees I saw light.  
I knew it was an opening. I ran faster. I walked out of the woods and out onto a muggle road of pavement. I looked to my right and there was nothing…just road and more trees. To my right, a town sign that read: Welcome to Little Hangleton. To me, it was the most warmest welcome ever. All I could think of was home. I spotted the house on the hill and the graveyard. I didn't see anybody fighting at the house. Had we won? I ran down the hill until I reached the graveyard. I couldn't see Potter anyway…and I couldn't see my Lord. I didn't know what to think. Where'd they go? I looked around until I saw blood everywhere on a gravestone. I ran towards it, Past the Riddle's graves. But there was no one. Then I heard my name. I spun around and spotted my Master laying at the bottom of the Riddle's graves all covered in blood, dagger by his side. I dropped to his side and sat Serpentine up against the grave. Tears ran from my eyes.  
"No…no…Master please don't." His breathing was shallow and weak. He looked up at me with so much pain in his eyes.  
"No, please. My Lord, I love you"  
"I love you too, Bella." He grabbed my hand weakly. I leaned down and kissed him. I couldn't pull away. After he stopped kissing me, I didn't dare look at his face. I pulled away and looked away. I looked down into Serpentine's eyes and started crying. I picked her up and cried into her small shoulder. Whenever I look into her eyes, I see her father, the Dark Lord.


	18. The Final Trial

"Bellatrix Black Riddle, you are ordered here by the Ministry of Magic on charges of accusing of being a Death Eater, and performing acts of violence on others, including the use of all 3 unforgivable curses. How do you plead"  
"Guilty." "You have also been brought here on charges of the mass breakout of Azkaban in the winter of 95'. How do you plead?  
"Guilty"  
"In that case, we have come to the decision that you shall receive the Dementor's kiss on the night of October 31st, 1997." The man started to dismiss the wizengamot but I stood up.  
"Wait"  
"What is it"  
"What about my daughter? Who's going to take care of her"  
"We've agreed that Miss Riddle will be sent to live in an orphanage for the time being"  
"NO! She doesn't deserve it! I won't make that mistake"  
"Take her away!" He ordered. The dementors once guarding the Dark Lord's house was now pulling me away from my daughter. It's everything the my Lord didn't want to happen…She needs to grow up knowing the truth. She won't survive in an orphanage. She won't survive without her parents. And yet I thought to myself, what if she doesn't follow in her father's footsteps? Will Slytherin's blood have the same effect on her that it did on her father. 


End file.
